


Sincerely with Love

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Compliant up to Punk Hazard - not afterwards, Combined Heart and Kid Pirates, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Kid and Killer are brothers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Mentions of Childhood Sexual Abuse, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega!Kid, Plot With Porn, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The combined Kid and Heart Pirates have enough on their plate. Kid is pregnant, Law has a bump fetish, and Killer has his doubts. When they find out the Marines are lying in ambush between Angar Island and Istar Isle, intent on exterminating each and every pirate in the New World, it isn't enough to just call upon the Straw Hats. The battle is inevitable, but can Law keep his pregnant-as-a-house lover out of it when the time comes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Spontaneous Knotting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806849). The title comes from the song _Sincerely with Love_ by Lordi, which is my all-time favourite band. Many of the stories I write are inspired or helped along by their songs, and over the last seven years they've supported and helped me in every area of my life with their music. The title is only a small token of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak French, Google supplied me with the snippets in this chapter. I would appreciate it if someone who does corrects my mistakes! Translations are in the end notes =)
> 
>  **Edit on the 24th of April 2015:** Thanks to **Treegona** and **Douana** for correcting the translations!

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Kid said, teeth clattering.

Law pulled one mitten off and handed it over. The redhead frowned, but he pulled it on when the smaller man raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t find it cold?” he asked.

“Sure, but I’m used to it. The average annual temperature at home is only 3,6 degrees. The tavern can’t be too far away.”

“I hate cold, and I hate snow,” Kid grumbled.

“I’m sure you don’t mean that,” Law smiled as he reached out to entwine his fingers with Kid’s metal ones. “We wouldn’t have an excuse to hold hands if it weren’t cold.”

“We need an excuse?” Kid asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

Law stuck his tongue out at him, and the taller man leant down to kiss him. He responded happily before pulling away, pointing with his free hand.

“There’s the tavern. I just hope it’s not too seedy.”

“What does it matter?” Kid asked as he let his lover pull him forwards.

“If something happens, I’d rather not have to move one of you back to the ship to treat wounds. Especially you. It would take both Killer and Wire to get you there, and we’d be three fighters short.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Kid asked incredulously as they entered the tavern.

“I’m pointing out the fact you weigh over 200 pounds without your arm,” Law answered bluntly.

Kid’s outraged remark was silenced by their crewmates’ hails, but the potency of his glare told Law this slight would not be forgotten. He smiled sweetly and stood on tiptoes to peck the Omega on the cheek as he headed for the bar. He heard Kid cursing under his breath as he stomped to join their crew, and grinned. The younger man was very preoccupied with appearing tough and fearsome, and he hated any sort of remark about his looks or size, whether it was positive or negative didn’t matter. It amused Law, who never neglected an opportunity to exploit it – even if it meant Kid refused to talk to him for days afterwards.

“Two hot chocolates,” he told the bartender, feeling his lover deserved a treat after the cold of their journey from the ship.

“1600 berries,” was the answer, and Law handed him two 1000 berry bills with a wave of his hand to indicate he keep the change. “My mate will bring them to you.”

“Thank you,” Law said, and retreated to their table.

“Where’s my booze?” Kid demanded irritably.

“You’re not getting any, I explained it perfectly not half an hour ago,” Law answered. “Our beverages will be brought to the table.”

“Is something wrong, captain Kid?” Bepo asked in a concerned voice.

“Nothing life-threatening,” Kid assured him gruffly.

Law bashed his lover over the head with a growl.

“Nothing at all,” Kid corrected meekly.

“He isn’t fully recovered yet,” Law explained. “No booze and no strenuous exercise. Help me keep an eye on him, all right?”

“Aye, aye, cap’n,” echoed across the table.

\---

“You almost ratted us out,” Law said, annoyed, as he closed the door behind them. “We decided not to tell them yet.”

“I’ve never kept them in the dark about something before. It’s difficult,” Kid answered tiredly as he kicked his boots off. “We’ll have to tell them eventually.”

“Not yet. It’s too early; we can’t get them excited for nothing. Especially because of what happened two weeks ago.”

Kid shrugged out of his coat and pulled the turtleneck sweater over his head.

“Ah, shit, it’s cold in here.”

“It’s snowing again,” Law supplied as he went over to the window.

Kid grunted as he unbuckled his belts and kicked his pants off.

“Where’s my toothbrush?” he asked.

“Here,” Law answered, holding out a bag with their toiletries.

“Thanks,” Kid muttered as he took it and headed into the en-suite.

Law turned from the window and sighed at the sight of his lover’s clothes pile. He unzipped his trench coat and threw it over the back of the desk chair before picking Kid’s coat up and draping it on top of his.

“Y’know, Kid, we’ve talked about leaving clothes all over the place,” he called as he folded the sweater and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Shut up,” was the indistinct answer.

“What if our child falls over your pile and breaks something?”

“I have seven months to learn it, give me a break!”

“Six months and a week!” Law grinned as Kid growled in exasperation.

He unbuckled his belt and began the arduous task of getting his pants off. Kid entered the room, snorted at the sight of him jumping to and fro as he pulled at his pants, and headed for the bed.

“Don’t put out the candles until you come back.”

The plea in Kid’s voice was obvious, though it wasn’t a question.

“Of course I won’t,” Law soothed as he finally got his pants off. “Lie in the middle to warm the bed up quicker, it’s probably cold.”

A stream of curses followed him as he folded his pants and put the now neat stack on the chair, retreating to the bathroom. Law quickly brushed his teeth and rearranged the things Kid seemed to have dumped carelessly out of the bag. Then he blew out the candle and returned to the bedroom where Kid shivered under the thick duvet.

“I hate winter islands,” he grumbled. “How long do we have to stay?”

“Two weeks. I’d spend some time with the bartender’s mate if I were you,” Law answered as he blew out the last candle and slid under the covers.

“Why?” Kid asked as his lover wrapped his arms around him and cuddled close.

“Not only are you around the same age, you’re both in the first trimester of your first pregnancy and have a riotous crowd to manage. You might pick up some tips.”

“The kids aren’t hers?”

“No, they look nothing like her and don’t call her mother.”

“Huh,” Kid answered.

Law shifted even closer, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

“You are touching me,” Kid hedged.

“You know what I mean.”

Kid shifted, and Law almost felt sorry he’d asked. His lover was painfully aware of being an Omega, and sex was a huge issue for him. Law believed he was both fascinated and terrified by it, for reasons he didn’t know and Kid had not divulged. He even wondered if Kid actually knew himself.

“I don’t know,” Kid muttered. “Will you give me a minute?”

Law pressed a kiss to his shoulder in answer and splayed a hand across his lover’s stomach. The muscles were not as defined as they had been two months ago, though Law knew there was barely any noticeable difference. There was no bump, of course, and he didn’t expect Kid to get very big, he was too muscular for that, but the thought nevertheless made him grin.

“What are you thinking about?” Kid asked.

“You. Round and beautiful with our child.”

Kid rolled over, and Law shifted to accommodate him.

“You think I’m beautiful?” he asked.

“And handsome and gorgeous and lovely,” Law answered. “You’re a pain in the ass,” Kid chuckled, “but I love you, though I just want to stick your stupid head on a pike sometimes.”

Kid kissed him as he entwined their legs and pressed against him. Law tightened his arms around his lover as he kissed back with enthusiasm. They hadn’t had sex for a while – Law had been too concerned to even consider it – but even if they didn’t go through with it, he would be content. Both Kid and their child were safe, they were docked at a Marineless island for once, and not a single member of their crew was injured. Law wouldn’t try to deny that Kid’s current enthusiasm was very much appreciated, however. He pulled back, breathless, smiling at Kid’s flushed, happy face he could just barely make out in the dark.

“I love you too,” his lover said and leant in for another kiss.

Law sealed their lips together, pleased with Kid’s willingness. There was a knock on the door, and Kid growled as he pulled away.

“What?” he called.

“ _"Vous êtes déjà au lit?"_ ” Killer asked. “ _Il n'est que 23h._ ”

“ _On était crevés,_ ” Kid answered, annoyed.

“ _Je vois._ ” Killer was amused. “ _J’interromps quelque chose._ ”

“ _Tu interromps quelque chose, oui!_ ” Kid bellowed, and Law could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“ _J'y vais, j'y vais,_ ” Killer chuckled. “ _Bonne nuit, petit frère._ ”

“ _Bonne nuit,_ ” Kid snapped.

“Being from South Blue sure has its perks,” Law said wistfully.

“Speaking two languages isn’t necessarily a good thing,” Kid said.

Law hummed in response, leaning in for another kiss. Kid’s fierce response was instantaneous, and Law slid one hand up his back to twist his fingers into his hair. Kid shivered and groaned, giving his lover a chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth, and he hesitantly slid his along Law’s. The older man tightened his arm around his waist, pulling him even closer as Kid wrapped his arms around Law and pressed himself against him, their tongues dancing.

“Law,” Kid whispered nervously as he pulled away.

“Yeah?” Law whispered back.

“You want to … to go all the way?”

“I’d like to, but it’s your choice, of course.”

“I-I think I would also like to,” Kid admitted.

“You can change your mind,” Law assured him.

“I doubt I’ll want to.”

Law crushed their lips together as he used his Devil’s Fruit ability to flip Kid over onto his back, leaning over him. Kid voiced no complaint, moving his arms up to wrap around his neck as he kissed back with equal fervour. Law kept one hand next to Kid’s head for support as he moved the other to his lover’s stomach. The redhead shivered as the cold hand made contact with his skin and a groan spilled from his lips. Law smiled as he traced his lover’s muscles and pulled back from his lips to kiss down his jaw, making Kid’s breath hitch as he started down his throat.

“Law,” Kid moaned as he swirled his tongue around his Adam’s apple and then sucked gently on it.

Law’s smile became a grin as he ran his hand upwards and Kid’s breath hitched a second time.

“OK?” he asked as he reached a nipple, and his lover nodded.

Law ran his thumb over it and Kid jerked as he moaned softly.

“Darling,” Law murmured as he kissed underneath his ear.

“Yeah?” Kid whispered breathlessly.

“Don’t hold back, OK? You know I love to hear you.”

“Law,” he could tell Kid was blushing by his tone.

“Will you do that for me?” he pressed.

“I’ll try,” Kid acquiesced.

“Thank you,” Law said as he lifted his head to kiss him.

Kid kissed back as he pulled Law closer. Law let him, shifting so he wouldn’t lie on his abdomen as he gently rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Kid cursed, and Law chuckled as he did it again.

“Oh, Law, fuck.”

Law kissed down his jaw again and now paid special attention to that spot below his ear, licking and nipping gently before sucking. Kid moaned and tilted his head to the side, and Law bit down, making Kid arch against him.

“Beautiful,” Law murmured as he kissed the mark he’d left and pinched the nipple gently, making Kid cry out.

“Ah, Law,” he panted as Law rolled it between his fingers again.

“Enough?” Law asked.

Kid shook his head as he pulled him fully on top of him.

“Really?” Law asked as he realised his lover was fully erect. “Already?”

“It’s been a while,” Kid defended, blushing anew. “You’re hard too.”

“Of course I am,” Law answered. “You’re in bed with me, underneath me, perfectly eager and willing, looking as handsome and irresistible as ever, and making lovely noises. How could I not be?”

Kid made an embarrassed noise as he shifted, and Law kissed him.

“I love you, Kid. Never forget that. I’ve been ridiculously attracted to you since I first saw you, and that won’t change. I am very honoured that you’re mine; I’m a lucky bastard. You don’t have to be embarrassed about wanting me, and you should let me know how and when, OK?”

Law knew Kid was very unlikely to take that to heart, he was so painfully awkward about sex, but it should give him a bit of a confidence boost. Kid moaned as he arched up against him and kissed him. Law moaned as well as he brought a hand down to palm Kid through his boxers.

“Ah, Law,” Kid groaned. “Mh, oh, yes.”

“Keep making those lovely noises,” Law panted as he moved his hand down to cup the younger man’s balls. “Oh, Jesus, you’re ready for me, aren’t you?”

Kid whined in answer as his lover began divesting him of his boxers.

“Should I prepare you, or will it be all right if I don’t?”

“I don’t want to wait. I need you.”

“Wonderful; I’m not sure I would do a good job of it right now, anyhow. Is spooning all right?”

Kid nodded and Law rolled off him as he threw the boxers over the side of the bed and removed his own. When he rolled back over after discarding them, he was greeted by the sight of his lover’s impressively muscular back, and he groaned as he pressed himself against him, Kid wrapping a leg over his hip.

“Ah, Kid,” Law moaned as his cock pressed between the cheeks of Kid’s ass and he could feel his entrance flutter against him. “You’re so wet. Can I?”

Kid pushed back against him with a moan of his name in answer.

\---

A cry from the next room broke the silence, and Killer chuckled as Shachi grumbled.

“You owe me 500 berries each,” the blonde proclaimed smugly.

“I’ll pay up tomorrow, I left my money behind,” Penguin answered. “Should we tell them?”

“No,” Shachi said quickly. “Kid would kill us. You know what he’s like.”

Killer laughed as he wrapped his hand around Shachi’s raging erection.

“Voyeur,” Penguin grinned as he leant in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ _Vous êtes déjà au lit?_ ” - "Are you in bed already?"  
> “ _Il n'est que 23h._ ” - "It's only eleven."  
> “ _On était crevés._ " - "We're exhausted."  
> “ _Je vois._ ” - "I see."  
> “ _J’interromps quelque chose._ ” - "I'm interrupting something."  
> “ _Tu interromps quelque chose, oui!_ ” - "You're interrupting something, all right!"  
> “ _J'y vais, j'y vais._ " - "I'm leaving, I'm leaving."  
> “ _Bonne nuit, petit frère._ ” - "Good night, little brother."  
> “ _Bonne nuit._ " - "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

“Join me.”

Kid jumped and whirled around, groaning as the sudden move upset his heaving stomach.

“Morning sickness?” Law asked, concerned, as he made to stand up from the tub.

“Yeah. ‘s all right, though, you don’t have to get up. I was just going to brush my teeth.”

“Will you join me afterwards? I’ll wash your hair.”

“Sure,” Kid smiled, and Law grinned as he settled back into the tub.

He watched his lover meticulously brush his teeth, a habit he never failed to find time for, before the handsome redhead strolled over and stepped into the tub opposite him.

“Mine,” Law proclaimed as he leant in to kiss him.

“Yours,” Kid murmured in rare submission as he sealed their lips together.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Kid banged his head on Law’s shoulder.

“Kid? Law?”

“I swear your brother is the worst cockblock in the history of cockblocks,” Law huffed.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Should we teach him a lesson?” Law’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“What d’you have in mind?”

“Kid? Law?”

“He’s going to burst in any moment now, come straddle me.”

Kid did as he was told as the door opened.

“Kid? Law?”

Kid braced his hand on the side of Law’s head, getting more comfortable on his lap as Killer crossed the bedroom.

“Kid? Law?”

Law sealed their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Kid’s waist. The door was slowly pushed open.

“Kid? Law? Oh, God, I’m sorry!”

Kid jumped and looked up, meeting Killer’s horrified green eyes. Law growled as he leant his head back over the rim of the tub.

“Get. Out,” he commanded, and Killer fled.

\---

“Where are you going?” Shachi asked as Killer came running down the stairs.

“Back to the ship,” was the answer.

“I’ll come with you,” Penguin said.

“Great, let’s go.”

“What’s your hurry?” the smaller man asked.

“I need to erase the picture of Kid and Law fucking from my mind.”

“You walked in on them?” Shachi asked.

“The door wasn’t locked,” Killer defended himself, blushing beneath his mask.

“Because they weren’t expecting you to burst in on them after you checked on them last night?” Penguin suggested.

Killer bristled, but didn’t answer.

\---

“You’re back,” Law said.

“Yeah,” Killer replied as he put his beer on the table and sat down. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t mention it, just don’t let it happen again.”

Killer nodded as he sipped on the beer.

“Aren’t you going to have one?” he asked.

Law shook his head.

“As much as Kid likes his booze, he hates when I drink, and I’m going to be nice and keep off it while he’s not allowed to. It’s not a big deal for me, anyway.”

“I’m going to shove it in his face,” Killer said gleefully.

Law chuckled.

“He’s awful about it, I know,” he said.

“Where is he, anyway?”

“Upstairs in bed, I think. He had a bit of a shock.”

Killer nodded, and they sat together in silence for a while before the blonde spoke.

“I never thought Kid would find anyone. He never showed an interest in mating before you. I was furious about the two of you keeping it a secret, and I didn’t approve of you as Kid’s mate. I was wrong.” Law considered asking how many beers Killer had downed, but decided against it. “Kid isn’t as murderously angry as he was before you, and he seems happier than he’s been since he was a child. He was completely out of control after Kim left; he felt she’d betrayed him.”

“Who’s Kim?” Law asked.

“I suppose it was too much to ask,” Killer muttered. “She’s our sister, Kid’s twin. She set out with us as co-captain, but she left after we entered the Grand Line to join their father’s crew; he’s also a pirate. Kid was angrier than I’ve ever seen him.”

“Their father’s a pirate?” Law queried.

“Apparently. Don’t ask me who he is, though, I have no idea. Our mother never talked about him; I don’t think Kid even knows. He hates him regardless.”

“Why would Kid hate him?”

“The same reason he hates any sort of authority, I suppose; principle.” Killer shook his head. “He was never the same after Jacques.”

“Jacques?” Law repeated.

“He was our mother’s mate, the father of our younger sisters. Kid was always terrified of him, though I could never find a reason for it. He died before his eyes. To be honest, I think Kid killed him.”

“Why on Earth would Kid kill him?” Law asked, feeling uneasy.

“Kid was our mother’s apprentice, so he spent most of his time in the forge. By that time, he was old and proficient enough to be left on his own while our mother ran errands or did chores; there’s enough of those when you have seven children. Jacques would keep an eye on Kid meanwhile; our mother’s forge and his tannery were in the same building. One day, our sisters were sick, so our mother stayed at home and the three of us went alone; I was his apprentice. While I was out delivering, Jacques ended up with his head cracked open on the anvil. Kid claimed he’d fallen, but I think that’s bullshit; he was a careful man, had to be in his profession.”

“That’s not a reason,” Law pointed out sharply.

“I don’t think Kid killed him intentionally, of course not,” Killer soothed. “But his first heat was approaching and he was jumpy and frightened; he’s the only Omega in the family and we had no words of reassurance for him because we were scared shitless, too. I think he was concentrating on his work harder than usual to make up for it and didn’t hear Jacques come in, so when he laid his hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there he lashed out and Jacques fell, hitting his head. Kid has never forgotten it, and I don’t think he’s ever forgiven himself. Our mother was inconsolable.”

Law was sure Killer was right about Kid killing the man and never forgetting it, but he was still looking at a completely different picture where Kid killed the man who abused him in fear of being forced to mate him.

‘ _No wonder he has issues with sex,_ ’ he thought and vowed to do all in his power to help Kid face his demons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy, with Kid and Killer's mother popping up. I imagine she's a very interesting woman, and I hope she'll show up in the story in a bigger way eventually (perhaps in a sequel, I don't know yet). I have two chapters ready currently, and another one being written (though I might cut it completely out with the difficulties it's giving me!). I anticipate there are either five or six chapters left, but when they'll be up I can't say. School's starting next Thursday, so I'll probably have less free time than I have had so far.

Law sighed contentedly into Kid’s chest as his lover’s arms tightened around him.

“Will you be coming downstairs at all today?” he asked.

“Nope,” Kid answered, and Law could hear the smile in his voice.

“Maybe?”

“Not unless someone’s dead or dying,” was the answer.

“You’re turning into a lazy recluse,” Law accused.

“I’m always tired,” Kid answered shortly.

“It’s natural. The second trimester will be better.”

“It had better be, or I will force you to carry it yourself.”

“I promise to see if I can,” Law chuckled. “Will you allow me to check if I can count now?”

“All right,” Kid acquiesced. “Should I roll over?”

“Yes, please.” The redhead let go and rolled onto his back. “I’ll have to prod you, and possibly remove your womb.”

“Is it safe?” Kid queried, looking worried.

“Of course, darling, I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t,” Law assured him as he sat up. “Ready?”

Kid nodded, and Law closed his eyes, placing his hands on his lover’s abdomen and focusing his Devil’s Fruit on it.

“This is the weirdest sensation ever,” the redhead proclaimed.

“Yeah, I know, I’ve had to operate on myself. When my brother got angry, usually, when I was a child.”

“He attacked you?” Kid asked, scandalised.

“Every time,” Law answered with a shrug. “He has a dreadful temper. Here’s one.”

“Is he much older than you?”

“Fifteen years. I was three when we set out, so I only remember life at sea. I think here’s another one.”

“You think?” Kid repeated.

“It’s not completely accurate at this point, they’re so small. I’ll check again later on.”

Kid yawned.

“I think I’ll take a nap after this. Is that OK with you?”

“Of course it is. I need to go to the apothecary and bookstore, read up on pregnancy and check-ups; I’d rather be on the safe side. Here’s another one, this had better be the last one.”

Kid smirked.

“My mother’s a quintuplet.”

“Fuck you, Kid.”

\---

Shachi was straddling Killer when Law entered the tavern.

“Please don’t stop on my account,” he said dryly. “Has Kid come down, Shayla?”

“No, he hasn’t, but I brought him hot chocolate and sandwiches earlier. He’s looking very _healthy_ , if I may be so frank.”

“That’s the bed rest,” Law grinned, catching on. “I’ve never known him to be so lazy.”

“That’s a lot of bags,” Shachi commented as he pulled away from Killer’s lips.

“I went to the bookstore. Kid refused to come with me to carry my bags, so I had to get less than I wanted. I’ll have to go again before we leave.”

“I hope the two of you can keep from going at it this afternoon, our mother will call Kid later,” Killer said.

“Oh?”

“It’s his birthday. Didn’t he tell you?” Shachi asked.

“No, he didn’t,” Law said darkly.

\---

Law entered their room, intent on scolding Kid for not telling him about his birthday, but he found his lover sitting in bed talking in his own language to no one in particular as he looked down at his abdomen.

“Are you talking to the kids?” he asked as he climbed onto the bed after dumping the bags on the floor.

Kid blushed and looked away.

“That’s a great thing, darling, we really should,” Law said enthusiastically. “Especially you in your language.”

“You think so?” Kid asked hopefully.

“Of course. They know your voice. Can I sit with you? Your language fascinates me.”

“Go ahead.”

Law curled up, nestling into his lover’s side, his head on Kid’s chest as he listened to the redhead prattle on. When the snail phone rang, he reached out blindly and almost knocked it over in his attempts to get it without moving.

“Hello,” he answered.

Kid didn’t even notice; he was completely caught up in the story he was telling.

“Who is this?” asked a sharp female voice.

“The name’s Trafalgar Law.”

“Why do you have my Kid’s phone?”

“Your Kid’s? Oh, you’re his mother. Killer said you’d call.”

“I’m Eustass Antoine, yes. What's your connection to my sons?”

“I’m Kid’s mate,” Law answered, feeling very uncomfortable and awkward.

“I wish to speak to my son,” she demanded.

“Yes, hang on a second. Kid, it's your mother.”

“My mother?” Kid asked absently.

“Yes, your mother. She’s going to wish you a happy birthday.”

“It’s my birthday?” Kid asked.

“So Shachi informed me,” Law answered dryly.

“Oh, OK.”

“Kid, will you take the damn phone?” Law deadpanned.

Kid held out a hand and Law handed him the receiver as he snuggled closer. He fell asleep to the sound of Kid’s voice with Kid’s arm tight around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated on the 10th of December 2014.**

Law was convinced there was nothing better than finding your lover in bed, curled up around your pillow, every time you entered your room. As he was comparing it to him committing mass murder while you stepped out for a stroll, he was surely right. Kid rarely left their room, and spent his days sleeping or talking to his abdomen, which Law found extremely endearing and thus encouraged it. Shayla spent time with Kid whenever she could, and they seemed to understand each other perfectly. Law couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, but he gave them space and was rewarded with Kid’s grin and warm welcome every time he entered the room.

Killer was getting suspicious, however, and Law wasn’t certain how long they would be able to keep the pregnancy secret while also keeping the peace.

\---

“Are you certain there isn’t something seriously wrong with Kid?” Killer demanded.

“Yes, Killer, Kid is all right; just a bit tired. It’s perfectly normal,” Law answered for what felt like the thousandth time in two days.

“He never leaves your room,” Killer said sharply.

“He’s tired,” Law repeated.

“When I went upstairs earlier he was talking. There was no one in the room but him.”

“Maybe he was feeling lonely; we’ve all been out on errands and Shayla is busy with the kids,” Law suggested.

“Why didn’t Kid do anything?”

“We fought, all right!?” Law snapped. “I decided it would be best for us to spend some time apart.”

Killer looked very apologetic and uncomfortable.

\---

“Killer thinks we fought,” Law told his lover as the redhead blinked blearily down at him.

“Why?” Kid asked, voice rough with sleep.

“He’s suspicious of your laziness. I think we’ll have to tell them fairly soon.”

“Yeah, I know, he walked in on me talking earlier.” Kid blushed. “I think I’ve popped a bit, too. Just a tiny bit.”

“Really?” Law asked excitedly, grinning. “Can I feel?”

Kid placed his hands on his abdomen, and Law ran them all over, grin widening with every inch he covered.

“I can feel a roundness! This is really happening! I’m going to be a dad!” Law kissed Kid fiercely. “Kid, you handsome devil, I love you!” 

Kid’s painfully wide grin mirrored Law’s as he sealed their lips together anew.

\---

“This one’s adorable,” Shayla gushed as she held up a dark green baby vest with a lion on the front. “It'll be so cute if the child has your hair.”

“I believed I was to offer moral support, not buy things,” Kid said.

“I think you should buy something on every island that has a baby store to be prepared. You might not give birth near an island, or at an uninhabited one,” Shayla pointed out. “You should buy many sizes, too; each child is different. They might change sizes weekly or stay in the same one for months. I have four younger siblings, and the kids are five, so I know what I’m talking about.”

“I love this one,” Law announced as he wrapped an arm around Kid’s waist, making him jump. “You want it?”

“I really like it,” Kid admitted.

“Great,” Shayla said, handing it over.

“I’ll go take a look around myself. You continue browsing; you'd better fill a bag when we leave,” Law said as he kissed his lover on the cheek and left.

“You're so cute,” Shayla said wistfully.

“Law’s a pain in the ass,” Kid said. “How are things between you and José?”

“He is kind to me, but he's my master, not my partner; it’s different,” Shayla answered in a subdued voice.

“Is he ever harsh?” Kid asked in a concerned voice.

“Only to the children. He's never punished me. Oh, look, I think I’ll get this one for Mariabella!”

\---

Killer blinked as he entered the tavern to find Kid and Shayla surrounded by stacks of colourful baby clothes, companionably folding the pile in front of them.

“What on Earth are you doing?” he asked.

“Folding baby clothes,” Kid answered.

“What do you need baby clothes for?”

“I’m pregnant,” Kid said simply.

“You’re pregnant?” Killer repeated.

“Yes, Killer, I’m pregnant.”

“I knocked him up,” Law said cheerfully as he came down the stairs.

Killer fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated on the 10th of December 2014.**

“You know, Kid, you don’t have to wash and air the clothes every week,” Law said.

“I know; I just want to make sure they’re clean and fresh,” Kid answered, self-consciously fixing his goggles.

Law wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the neck.

“I love your choice of clothes, though.”

Kid blushed.

“I didn’t feel like getting dressed, and I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Law purred, grinding his hips against Kid’s ass. “You walking around naked is something to be celebrated.”

“Are you planning on bending me over the table?” the redhead asked as he pushed back against the older man.

“Would you let me?” Law asked.

“I might need some convincing,” Kid grinned.

Law beamed as he whirled him around to kiss him. Kid wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, moaning as Law kneaded his buttocks with his hands.

“Can I be a little rough with you?” Law asked in a voice deep with arousal as he pulled away.

Kid was instantly on guard.

“A little rough?” he repeated.

“Yeah, just a bit. Kick your legs apart after I bend you over.”

“I suppose that’s OK,” Kid said, a little doubtfully.

Law kissed him again, moving one hand to the small of his back while the other twisted into his hair. Kid kissed back, but he was clearly uneasy.

“I'll ask you again before I do it, darling,” Law murmured.

“I’m sorry,” Kid muttered.

“Don’t be sorry about being uncomfortable,” Law answered. “You have to be honest with me. Completely honest.” Kid looked away, and Law grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. “I know it’s hard for you,” he said before sealing their lips together.

Kid sighed into the kiss as he tightened his arms around Law’s neck, kissing him back. Law carded his fingers through his hair, loving its silky texture and the faint hum of the electricity keeping it up.

“How do you look with your hair down normally?” he queried. “I’ve only ever seen it wet that way.”

“Stupid, mostly,” Kid answered wryly.

“Can I see?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I laugh at you all the time anyway,” Law pointed out.

Kid frowned as he pulled his goggles off and let them fall to the floor.

“I have my doubts about this,” he warned.

“Don’t be doubtful, darling, I promise not to laugh too hard.”

“That’s very reassuring,” Kid grumbled as he let his hair fall.

“Oh, Kid, you look so cute,” Law grinned as he took a step back to admire the new look.

“Cute?” Kid deadpanned.

“Don’t get your knickers in a bunch, it’s a good thing! I have to find something for you to wear in the next port, something really cute; I think you’d look lovely in one of those ‘Baby on board’ pyjamas.”

“And then you’d take a picture and send it to the Marines for a new wanted poster and I’d be the laughing stock of the five seas, is that it?” Kid snarled.

Law was too angry to think. He backed his lover into the table, ignoring the way his arms unwound from his neck so he could grip his shoulders and the frightened expression on his face.

“I'd _never_ do that,” he growled. “I’m your mate, not your enemy. What is it you don’t understand about that?”

“Law, please,” Kid said in a small voice.

“You always assume I’m the bad guy! I try to be a good mate; I show you how much I love you, I shower you with compliments; I’m very patient with you! I give you your chances to back out, I don’t push you to do anything; I’m more than understanding! But none of it matters; you always throw it in my face!”

“I’m sorry!” Kid squeaked.

“I’ve given you everything, Kid; I'd give you _anything_ you asked for! I do everything I can to provide for you, I even made a deal with the Marines; I became a Warlord, something I hate more than anything! I did it for you! I'd do _anything_ for you! And yet you always react like a cornered animal for no apparent reason! You get angry or frightened, and it drives me insane because I’ve never given you a reason to, just the opposite!”

“Please don’t force me.”

“What?” Law asked, disbelieving.

“Please don’t force me, I’ll be perfectly willing; you can do whatever you want,” Kid pleaded.

“You- you think I’m going to rape you?”

“It usually starts with yelling and anger and how horrible and ungrateful and jumpy I am and-” Kid slapped his hand over his mouth, absolutely horrified by what he’d just let slip.

Law was so horrified he thought he'd get sick. Kid – his mate, his lover, the love of his life, _his_ in every sense of the word – thought he was going to rape him. He had frightened his lover; made him relive bad memories and jump to conclusions, when he’d only intended to make him really listen to what he had to say.

“Kid-” he began.

“Don’t,” Kid said, looking away. “Forget I said anything.”

“No, Kid, I’m not going to forget. You’ve finally opened up to me. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to tell me?”

“It’s not true! I lied!”

“No, you didn’t lie,” Law said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “We’re bonded, darling; I can feel your distress. You wouldn’t be this distressed if it was a lie.” Kid was shaking, and he didn’t return the hug. “It was your mother’s mate, wasn’t it?” Law asked as gently as he possibly could. “Jacques, the tanner?”

Kid shook his head forcefully.

“Nothing happened!”

“How old were you when it started? Three? Four?”

“Law, it _wasn’t_ like that.”

“You’re not interested in blacksmithing, Kid; you’re into mechanics. He always found ways for you to be alone; made up errands for you to run and then went with you to make sure you wouldn’t get distracted. When your mother decided you would be her apprentice, you were glad because it meant you wouldn’t be at home as much; you thought you'd be safe, because he couldn’t harm you with your mother right there. But you forgot his tannery was in the same building as the forge; he may not have been able to harm you, but he was always there, keeping an eye on you, making sure you wouldn’t dream of spilling the beans to your mother, and he continued abusing you at home. The forge was your haven, yes, but it wasn’t completely safe. Not that it mattered; you were happy with anything you could get. Then you became old enough to be left alone, and it wasn’t safe at all anymore; he was to keep an eye on you, and it wouldn’t have been hard to keep Killer away; a tanner’s apprentice has more than enough deliveries to make."

“Law, you’re imagining things.”

“You were thirteen, it was time for your first heat, and he dropped some hints of mating you. You were terrified, you hated the thought, but you knew there wouldn’t be anything you could do if he managed to bite you; to bond the two of you. He tried to, but you refused to go down without a fight, and there was a struggle. Maybe it was deliberate, maybe it was an accident, it doesn’t matter; he ended up with his head cracked open on the anvil.”

“What would you have had me do?” Kid snarled. “Become his second mate; be a breeding machine for a man I feared and hated? Absolutely humiliate my mother? Destroy her carefully built reputation, the reputation she had fought to uphold? An Alpha female is not supposed to take three different Alpha mates; she's supposed to take an Omega for a mate and let him or her have their kids. She's not to carry seven children herself, and not ever be a single mother. A woman is not to be a blacksmith, it’s not right; not even for an Alpha. She's not to make her only Omega child her apprentice, especially not if she has other sons. My mother has always had to fight to keep her customers; what would have happened if people found out she could not please her _third_ mate? That he resorted to taking her Omega son as a second mate? Her _thirteen_ year old Omega son, who'd just had his first heat? It would have destroyed her! It would have destroyed everything she'd worked so hard to create! I couldn’t let that happen, so I killed him! _Was it the wrong thing to do, Law?_ ”

“No, Kid,” Law said as he tightened his arms around his lover. “I think it was the only thing you could do, love; the right thing.”

Kid opened his mouth to retort, convinced Law had said the exact opposite, before he shut it again, lost for words.

“It was the right thing to do,” Law repeated firmly.

Kid broke down, wrapping his arms around Law’s neck as he buried his head in his shoulder. Law tightened the embrace fiercely as Kid began sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

“I was three,” Kid said softly.

“What?” Law asked, taken aback.

“You asked when it began. I was three when the first thing I remember happened. It was my birthday.” Law didn’t know what to say. “We had a sleepover the night before to celebrate; all five of us squeezed into bed with them. I woke up early to go to the bathroom, but I wasn’t tired afterwards, so I decided to go have breakfast. He was there in the kitchen, putting the last finishing touches on our birthday cake. He congratulated me, said he was going to give me a birthday present, and pulled me with him into the pantry. He pushed my night shirt up and fondled me before he penetrated me with his finger while he kissed me. And- and then he made me jerk him off. I don’t think it was the first thing something like that happened, but it’s the first thing I remember. I bled for two days and had to conceal it from my mother who was very concerned by my jumpiness.”

Law laid his head on his lover’s chest and placed a hand on his bump. He couldn’t find any words that wouldn’t sound fake and hollow, and the hand that stroked his hair told him Kid didn’t need him to say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter to make up for the really short one I posted last Sunday =) I'll probably not post the next one till at least Monday, however.  
> Law's in rut, so have some porn!

“Are you ready for another round?” Law queried as he slid a finger inside his lover.

“Another?” Kid moaned, letting Law push his legs apart and shift in-between them. “We just finished!”

“I’m ready again,” Law said, rolling his hips against the younger man’s leg to prove his point as he pushed another pillow under his lover’s hips.

Kid groaned in answer, thumping his head on the mattress. Law crooked his finger, enjoying Kid’s sharp intake of breath when he nudged his prostate.

“I don’t – ah – know, Law,” Kid said, valiantly keeping his voice steady. “I’m really sore.”

Law nodded - he hadn’t been gentle with his lover, especially in the beginning; the rut had taken completely over. He didn’t cease moving his finger, however; he was too fixed on the way Kid’s abused hole swallowed it and then eased up, releasing the digit.

“Oh,” Kid whined, rolling his hips back towards Law.

The Alpha growled in answer, pushing himself up and claiming his lover’s lips in a fierce kiss as he shoved himself inside the taller man. Kid cried out, arms wrapping around Law as he arched up towards him. Law gave a breathless chuckle as a fierce kick was aimed at his abdomen, setting a hard, deep pace. Kid’s pants were edged with pain, but Law knew by the way his lover was clinging to him that it was a pain he enjoyed.

“Oh, darling, you’re so tight,” he groaned.

“Law,” Kid whimpered.

There was another kick from an angry quadruplet, and Law placed a hand on his lover’s bump as he so frequently did – sometimes to Kid’s chagrin. Kid never minded during sex, Law had realised early on, and acknowledging their children while he fucked their father aroused him more than anything else.

“I love you,” Law said.

“I love you too,” Kid panted.

Law kissed him roughly, hoisting his lover’s legs higher as he picked up the pace, Kid’s cry of his name muffled by his lips. Kid’s arms were painfully tight around him, but Law didn’t even notice. He was too absorbed in making this as good as he possibly could for Kid before he couldn’t stave his orgasm off any longer.

“Ah, Law,” Kid moaned.

Law slammed himself inside, groaning as Kid contracted around him and he wrapped a hand around his lover’s cock. Kid cried out, hips stuttering upwards.

“Beautiful, my beautiful,” Law moaned as he repeatedly slammed into his lover, loving the way Kid alternated between impaling himself on his cock and fucking his fist.

Neither of them was aware of the discovery Wire was just about to make in the crow’s nest as they reached the peak and Law sagged over his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end I decided to go with the missionary for this chapter. I tried to rewrite it but got stuck every time, so I eventually decided to just keep it. Kid just has his legs far apart and Law is very careful with putting weight on his belly.


	8. Chapter 8

Law was just about to wrap his lips around the head of Kid’s cock after a lot of teasing when there was a knock on the door. Law glanced up into his lover’s flushed face, taking in his parted, panting lips and closed eyes before he glanced down at the growing wet spot on the sheets. His inner Alpha demanded he ignore the knock, but the night’s countless orgasms had left him with a clear head and full control of his instincts.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured as he sat up, leaning over his lover to kiss him before he slipped off the bed to pull on his boxers and trousers.

Kid rolled over to his other side heavily, pulling his body pillow with him and the duvet over himself as his lover crossed the room to answer the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, captain,” Wire said. “There are Marine ships up ahead.”

“When did you first spot them?” Law asked.

“Six hours ago.”

“How many of them?” Kid asked from the bed.

“At least twenty. I can’t be sure in this light."

“How far away?” Law queried.

“Around eight miles. They haven’t noticed us.”

Law nodded.

“Haul up the anchor and pull back as far as possible while still keeping them in sight,” Kid ordered. “Exchange the flags. If they’re in the same place at first light, we must continue pulling back and contact the Straw Hats. They can’t be too far away.”

“Roger that, captain,” Wire said with a nod and left.

Law closed the door and pulled his clothes off on the way to the bed.

“Sexy,” he commented as he climbed onto it and pressed himself against his lover.

“Well, I didn’t see you making a decision.”

Law chuckled as Kid shifted to kiss him.

\---

“‘Afternoon, Straw Hat, this is Trafalgar Law.”

Kid yawned, tightening his grip on his pillow as he cuddled it, and Law grinned at his lover’s beautiful, sated contentment.

“I wished to inform you of what seems to be a Marine ambush on the way to Istar Isle.” Law frowned. “No, Straw Hat, there are fifty ships and counting. It has to be an ambush.”

Kid absently stroked his bump as he watched Law’s face harden.

“Eliminate all pirates in the New World?” he repeated darkly, eyes meeting his lover’s, who shivered at the possessive anger in his eyes. “Yes, of course we will, but two crews won’t be enough.” Kid couldn’t help but laugh when Law’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. “The Whitebeard and Red-haired Pirates, you say? Well, yes, I suppose that would be sufficient.”

Kid was the incredulous one this time around, and Law the one laughing.

\---

“I’m taking part, and that’s final.”

“You’re twenty-seven weeks pregnant, there’s no way you’re taking part. I won’t allow it, you hear me?”

“I’m captain of this ship!”

“And I'm your Alpha!” Law growled at him.

“I will help protect this crew,” Kid said angrily.

“It’s not the crew I’m worried about!” Law shouted. “What would I do without you!?”

Kid pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and took a deep breath before he answered.

“You can’t leave me behind with no knowledge of what’s going on. I need to know what’s happening to you, and I won’t stay out of the battle if I’m with you.”

Law understood Kid, he really did, but he couldn’t back down. His inner Alpha insisted on being sated right now, however, and Law kissed his lover as he began backing him towards the bed. At that moment, he was ready to postpone the discussion for a later time. He knew he would no doubt come to regret it, but how could he not go with his instincts when Kid was so round and beautiful and delightfully receiving and he loved him so much his head was swimming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post the next chapter until Monday or afterwards as I need to have my computer repaired. I'm very sorry for the delay!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Repairing my computer took longer than expected. Have a bit of angst to make up for it =)

Law stopped on the way down the stairs when he was assaulted with conflicting feelings through the bond between him and his lover. Anger, sadness, disappointment, and loathing.

“You shouldn’t have come,” his lover said.

“You’re my son.”

“I’m not your son. You passed that bridge twenty-three years ago.”

Kid’s voice was tired and subdued, something Law had rarely heard, and it pushed him into action; jumping down the stairs three steps at a time.

“You can hate me as much as you want, Kid, but you’re still my son.”

“It’s too late. If you'd been there-”

“The tanner wouldn’t have abused you?”

Law froze just outside the door.

“He would never have been a part of my life if you had been there.”

“Your mother and I would never have lasted.”

“Is that why the two of you write each other love letters to this day?”

“I’m not a man who will handle a peaceful life for long. It’s not for me. I would have left eventually, and would that have been better? That you would hate me for leaving you?”

“You left me regardless.”

“I’m sorry for what you went through, I really am, Kid, but it wasn’t my fault. You're no doubt right about it not having happened if I'd stayed, but that doesn’t make it my fault. I don’t regret leaving, because there were so many things I managed to do. I saved Luffy’s life, for instance, and I dropped by to see you. Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Kid said bitterly. “My mother was antsy from the moment you announced you’d be coming by. She made up a trivial excuse to go see you, had him look after me, and left; he got Killer to look after me in his place and snuck after her. All he needed to see was your hair and the way you smiled at each other and he knew who you were. He came back, sent Killer on an errand, and beat me senseless before raping me in a puddle of my own blood. It was the first time he did so, and _that_ was your fault.”

Law wanted to rush in and hug his lover tight, but his horror kept him frozen.

“You said you’d had a scuffle with some boys.”

“What was I supposed to say when he was in the next room listening to everything that went on? I hope you realise I lied more than I told the truth back in those days. It was the only thing I could do.”

“You could have told your mother. You could even have sent me a letter. I would have stopped it if it meant I had to kill him.”

“Oh, but of course. I should have sent the guy my mother claimed was my father a letter to tell him I was being sexually abused by her mate. A guy I’d only met once who had a stupid, goofy grin and only one arm.”

There was a long silence. Law was starting to have his suspicions about the identity of Kid’s father, but he didn’t dare enter the room. He didn’t know whether Kid was aware of his presence, or how his lover would react to it.

“I didn’t know. I didn’t know about any of it, though I would have done _anything_ to stop it if I had. I made sure you and Kim were not raised in poverty, and I visited you when I got the opportunity. I’m really not a bad man, Kid. I know you have your reasons to dislike me, even hate me, and I can’t change that. But I hope that one day you will be proud to call me your father, and you will let me play a part in your life.”

“I don’t know if that will ever happen, but I won’t try to keep you from your grandchildren. It’s your right to know them; you can come see them whenever you want. We’ll go visit my mother eventually, and I’ll let you know. You can join us if you wish.”

“It means a lot to me. Thank you.”

\---

Kid’s eyes shot open, and he gasped for breath. Law’s arm tightened around him, his hand warm and grounding against his bump, as he muttered something unintelligible into his shoulder. It was oddly reassuring, and the taller man let his lover’s presence calm his raging heartbeat. He hadn’t had a nightmare since he got pregnant, and he’d forgotten how terrifyingly real they were. For the first time he wished he wasn’t pregnant so he could crush Law against his chest and provoke his lover into punishing him for waking him up so early.

“Kid?” Law asked groggily.

“It’s very early,” Kid answered. “Not much later than two AM.”

“Are you all right? You were muttering in your sleep.”

“I-I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.”

“Roll over so I can make sure?” Law queried.

“I’m seven months pregnant with quadruplets, and you want me to move for a lesser reason than the apocalypse?”

Law laughed, pulling his lover closer to him.

\---

“No, Straw Hat, that’s not possible,” Law sighed. “It’s impossible for us to remove the hulls from under their ships.”

“Why?” Straw Hat demanded. “The Mermen do it!”

“We can’t breathe underwater, for one,” Law said, frowning at his fellow captains who weren’t doing anything to assist him with his ally’s idiocy.

“There is one way,” Kid said without looking up from his knitting.

“Kid,” Law groaned.

“You say they equip the bottoms of their ships with seastone.”

“To get through the Calm Belt safely, yeah.”

“Seastone is a metal. I could rip it off with my powers. It will either destroy their ships or cause irrevocable damage. The rest will be easy for us.”

“It’s not an option for you to be there.”

“We have an opportunity for an easy win! We can’t just give it up.”

“You’re twenty-nine weeks pregnant, Kid, be reasonable,” Law snapped.

“It’s unreasonable to throw away a strategy that could change everything,” Kid snapped back. “You won’t stay behind, why should I?”

“I’m not pregnant! Heat is staying behind, and he’s only ten weeks along. You’re almost three times as pregnant, and you’re starting to have trouble going around; you admit it yourself. We can’t risk something happening to you. _I_ can’t risk you being put in danger.”

“It’s not like I’m demanding to be part of the action! I’ll be somewhere out of the way with a view over the battle. I can save all our hides.”

“SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!” Law yelled at him, banging his fist on the table in a rare show of temper, his inner Alpha lashing out at Kid in an unprecedented command.

The chatter that had picked up as the other captains attempted to block out the argument fell silent. Kid stared at his lover, uncomprehending, before his jaw set and he stood up. Law’s eyes widened as he realised what he had done and he opened his mouth to apologise, but Kid was already leaving the room without as much as a backwards glance. Law had never felt as disgusted with himself.

\---

“Will you let the plank down?” Law shouted.

He got no answer, and frowned. The plank was never pulled up until the last man had boarded.

“Will you let the plank down!?”

“Sorry, but it would be unwise. There are bad folk afoot,” Killer called down, leaning over the balcony.

“I’m your captain!”

“You have been temporarily suspended. You can take the matter up with the crew in the morning.”

Law closed his eyes as the cold hand of agony closed around his heart. His crew was sending him a very clear message of anger and disapproval at his actions. The fact Killer was the bearer of the news meant Kid had stepped down from his post and handed all his duties and responsibilities over to his brother; Killer was currently the captain of the ship. Law deserved being suspended, he knew that; he had promised his lover never to attempt to control him in any way, but it still hurt to know he was being shut out. He turned around and headed back into the forest, a vague thought of finding shelter at the very back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Added 20th of February 2015:** I got a review on FF.net on this chapter from a guest who said "Hmm I know that Law was rather out of line but he's an Alpha and he can't really be shut out for giving into his instincts in a time of frustration and pressure. He's scared for his mate and children, and Kidd is honestly being reckless. [...]" I answered the review trying to give background because they're absolutely correct and it's extremely harsh. I finally got around to adding it here because I thought it was important for everyone to see this because it gives more insight into the characters and the story:
> 
> Law is out of line, sure, but the shut-out is really harsh. Everyone is having a hard time; morale is low with the battle looming ahead and tensions running high with the other crews gathered around, the alliance Law made with the Straw Hats without Kid's consent being an especially sore subject and causing tension between the two captains. Kid hasn't forgotten that Law sent him ahead with the crew without telling him what he was up to. The Warlord deal Kid was furious about but grudgingly accepted in the end after a lot of fighting (Law hoping it might protect him if it came to another Marineford being the main reason for the acceptance) being in shambles when Kid might actually need said protection also causing tension between them. The Punk Hazard incident being one of the causes of the ambush and the Marines' very final decision of ridding themselves of the problem makes things even worse.
> 
> The tension between the captains causes more tension for the crew, Killer especially; both as first mate (Bepo should also be first mate, of course, but I mostly forgot about him and Jean Bart while writing the story and thus they're absent for many of the chapters (*author groans and bangs her head on the desk*). He rises up to the correct position in the next installment, I promise) and as Kid's older brother (not to mention that Kid is the only Omega in the family and his inner Alpha is extremely protective of him (Omegas being less common than the other genders)). Killer is having problems with his instincts just like Law and Kid, feeling very protective of Kid at the same time as he feels he can't do anything for him. He's also having problems accepting that his independent, bloodthirsty, fearsome little brother who's always hated being an Omega is pregnant (something neither of them ever thought would happen). Knowing that Kid has some problems with accepting the pregnancy makes him feel more protective and his inner Alpha acts on it without him being fully aware of it. Law in turn senses it and, feeling Killer doesn't accept him as Kid's mate, becomes more Alpha as a challenge (the recent runt still filtering out of his system adding to it) and it escalates with Kid, who isn't sure how to react and alternates between trying to ignore it and soothing them both (which makes matters worse), stuck in the middle.
> 
> Law loses control of his temper and Kid returns to the ship, extremely upset and locking himself up after telling him to take over his duties for him, Killer unable to get him to tell him what's wrong or let him in until a couple of hours later. Kid has calmed down at that point, but he's dishevelled, eyes red and puffy, tear tracks on his face, and he's nesting (something he only does when very upset and Killer hasn't seen in years) and Killer's been worried sick. Kid tells him it's Law's fault, and that's all he needs to hear. He doesn't listen to the rest of the story and when Kid falls asleep he charges off to speak to the crew, who gets a completely wrong idea of what happened (Kid expected it to remain between the two of them; the crew wasn't supposed to hear about any of it), and they make the decision based on Killer's version of the truth. Killer doesn't tell Kid about it and Kid thus thinks Law didn't come back, which makes him upset all over again because he'd already forgiven his mate (knowing all about the constant stress he's been under lately) and it's as if Law just left him behind without an explanation. Kid keeps to himself in response and doesn't hear about the whole deal until later. It's a gigantic misunderstanding from all sides.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; school is busy like you wouldn't believe! Have an extra long chapter instead =)
> 
> **Updated on the 10th of December 2014.**

Law missed his lover fiercely. His scent, his smile, his warmth, his eyes. The barely there whimper among his pants when Law slid inside him, the bump they had to navigate around, the movements of their children he could feel through the stretched skin. His voice, his touch, his shy ways of showing him he wanted him, his crazy hairstyle. But what he missed the most was his company, his presence at his side.

\---

“I need to see him, Bepo,” Law pleaded. “I haven’t seen him for a week.”

He was so lonely without Kid he thought he’d die. He had tried to form a plan, but he was just too distressed to think rationally or focus on anything but the loss of his lover.

“I’m falling to pieces,” Law muttered, knowing he could confide in his best friend. “I can’t think about anything but Kid. I must see him. I need him. You know I’m no good on my own. Without Kid, I don’t think I can live, and if I can, I don’t want to.”

Bepo frowned. He hadn’t seen Law like this since they first met; rugged and rumpled with heavy shadows under his eyes.

“Take a shower and change,” he sighed. “You can borrow some of Penguin’s clothes and his shaving kit. You can’t let Kid see you like this; you look like shit.” Law chuckled wryly. “You can wait in my room until tonight, Killer is on watch so Kid should be alone.”

\---

Kid looked up when there was a knock on the door. He hadn’t left the room since he arrived at the ship a week earlier, he just wanted to be alone – not that Killer willingly let him. The knock was repeated, and Kid sighed, fixing the pillow against his back as he attempted to sit up straighter in the nest.

“Come in,” he called.

The door was opened and Penguin came in, hood pulled up over his cap and face bowed.

“Has something happened?” Kid asked.

Penguin closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room.

“Penguin?” Kid queried, frowning.

The man came closer, and Kid’s eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on his knitting needles, ready to use them as a weapon if the need arose.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded as the older man leant in, moving away.

“Kid,” Law whispered as he adjusted the angle and pressed their lips together.

Kid was highly tempted to stab him, but when one of the quadruplets kicked him fiercely he groaned and dropped his would-be weapons. Law used the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, climbing onto the bed. Kid growled as his lover leant over the nest, scrambling up his carefully made boundaries.

“I was three hours defining that, damn you!” he said, shoving him away. “If you think you can just come crawling back-”

“Kid, will you hear me out?” Law pleaded as he climbed over the edge of the nest, lying down on his side facing the younger man, careful to keep some distance between them. Kid glared at him, folding his arms across his chest, but since he hadn’t already punched him Law decided he was going to let him speak. “I was pissed off because of Straw Hat’s idiocy; you know I can’t stand him. You were there and I took my anger out on you. I shouldn’t have. I promised you I wouldn’t try to control you, and I won’t do it again. I’m sorry. I’ve been in Hell for the last week; I’m furious at myself, and I’ve missed you like crazy. I know saying sorry is useless, you’re still angry at me, but I’m angry at myself too and I don’t blame you. I just- I want you back. I need you back. I love you like crazy, and I can’t be without you. I just want to hug you really tight and snog you senseless right now.”

Kid bit at his lip for a moment before throwing his knitting over the edge of the nest and shifted until he was lying down, cursing under his breath as he rolled onto his side.

“I can’t sleep without you, damn you,” he grumbled.

Law grinned as he shifted closer, wrapping his arms around the Omega and tangling their legs together. Kid looked down at him, seeming surprisingly young and vulnerable, and Law could suddenly see him just as he had been ten years ago. He cursed, burying his head in the muscular shoulder as he remembered what Kid had told him about his mother’s mate, arms tightening like vices around his lover.

“Law?” Kid asked.

“Give me a moment; I suddenly had a mental image of you ten years younger and I just want to kill something.”

“It was a long time ago,” Kid murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“It’s not something you can forget. You remember it, and it affects you to this day.”

“I've always been … unwavering. Convinced I am absolutely correct in every aspect of my life. But- I’m starting to see that I was wrong. Maybe … maybe he- my father is right. It wasn’t- what happened- it wasn’t his fault. He- he would really have stopped it, I mean. He’s not such a bad guy, you know? I’ve shut him out, excluded him – I haven’t treated him well. He’s tried like he can, and been pretty nice about my … my stubbornness. He’s always accepted me, and I’ve been rejecting him and acting like a- a brat. I’m too old to act like I’m three, right? Because that’s what I’ve been doing, haven’t I? I shut my sister out for following her heart when that’s all I’ve done since we set out and she's accepted me completely. She always has. She's- she's always known. About J-Jacques. And she never told anyone ... not until she told our father. She carried that burden for fifteen years without ever saying anything because I asked her not to. I've been such an ungrateful, unfair bastard. After everything she's done for me I've treated her like shit. My best friend. _My own fucking twin_.

"It’s not like I’m some sort of a prize. Like people are lining up to tolerate me around them. I don’t know how Killer has been able to stand me for all this time; why he hasn’t left already. Or you, for that matter. You could have anyone you wanted. And you’re dallying here with me. I’m infuriating and self-absorbed and just- unbearable, really. I don’t get how people stand me. I’ve had a lot of time to think the past week. I’ve been such a prat. Killer has been concerned about me and I’ve been snarling at him and treating him badly and- I would have thrown him overboard if he treated me like that, so … I shouldn’t treat him like that. It’s not right. I don’t get how all of you stand me.”

“You’re forgetting some really important points, love,” Law said.

“Like what?”

“You’re very endearing, for one. When you smile you really light up the room, and I can’t help but smile back. You’re so gorgeous you make me want to chain you to the bed and keep you there forever because I'm never going to run out of ideas for things to do to you.

"Even if you’re infuriating – which you can be – ‘dealing with you’, as you put it, is more than worth it just to see you happy. You’re absolutely sincere in everything you do, and that's an admirable quality. You have an awful temper, and even though I wish you wouldn’t blow up and kill a dozen people over nothing I can’t help but fall in love with you all over again when you grin at me and pull me into a hug, all covered in blood but acting as if you’d gone out and picked me flowers. You’re insane, sure, but that must make me insane too. And if we’re both insane we must be a perfect match, right?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been so stuck in my routine I've barely had time to think. This one is really short, but I'll try to post the next (and the last!) one before Monday =)

Law was well past the thinking stage. He ducked his enemy’s swings and responded with one of his own. His opponent was good, for a normal Marine, but he was making common rookie mistakes. So far he hadn’t come up against a single swordsman of any worth. They were sparing their officers, he supposed, though why believed they could win through sheer numbers he didn’t know. The crews gathered were known for surmounting incredible odds; the Marines should really know better. Law hoped the ships Kid was gleefully tearing apart housed more officers than common soldiers; human lives were being thrown away like trash, families destroyed for little reason.

‘ _I really hate the World Government,_ ’ he thought grimly as he cut his opponent in half and stepped over the body, swiping his face with the back of his hand in an attempt to get rid of some of the blood that had accumulated.

Law looked around the deck. Killer was just beheading his own opponent as a loud screeching announced Kid’s dedication. Wire leant against the balcony, waiting for orders as no enemies were left. Penguin and Shachi were using the respite for a very enthusiastic snogging session, and Law rolled his eyes as he wished for the battle to cease so he could join his lover, though getting rid of Bepo might prove problematic. Law looked around for a ship to engage as Killer joined the snogging session, pressing up against Shachi to whisper something – no doubt filthy – in the Beta’s ear.

“Towards the Straw Hats,” Law told Wire as he headed for the wheel, the taller man nodding and going for the anchor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I was planning on adding at least one more, but I'm afraid there just isn't anything left. I will leave the collection unfinished in case I get more ideas later.
> 
> **Updated on the 10th of December 2014.**

“Are you all right, captain?” Bepo asked, concerned, as Kid grimaced.

“I’ll be fine,” Kid answered gruffly, standing up from the sofa to glance out the window.

He was uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t quite grasp. A strange tightening feeling travelled across his bump every now and then, ending in a sting centred in his lower back. It wasn’t quite painful, but it was distracting and made him edgy. Kid would have given almost anything to be at his lover’s side at that moment, instead of being holed up in the Straw Hats’ crow’s nest. He was safe there, yes, but there was just Bepo around, and he was extremely focused on him. He could have fooled Wire or Penguin, possibly even his brother, but there was no fooling Bepo; he was too observant.

“What’s wrong, captain?” Bepo asked.

“I’m uncomfortable, that’s all. I don’t know why.”

“You seem on edge.”

“It’s distracting; I can’t focus. It’s not usually a problem for me.”

Bepo frowned.

“There aren’t too many ships around. You can relax. It will be over before you know it.”

Kid grunted, fighting the impulse to rub his bump.

\---

Law hugged Kid fiercely, kissing him passionately. Kid responded in turn, but he seemed distracted.

“Are you all right, love?” he asked after he pulled away, still keeping his arms around his lover.

“I think I might be in labour,” Kid whispered in answer, burying his face in his neck.

“What?” Law asked.

“I think I might be in labour,” Kid repeated.

“Are you having contractions?”

“I think so.”

“How far between?”

“Around thirty minutes.”

“When did you start feeling them?”

“This morning.”

“And you didn’t think I should know?” Law demanded. “Kid, this is a big deal!”

“Sh,” Kid said, glancing quickly around. “I didn’t know they were contractions; I’m not a doctor.”

“Come on, let’s get you downstairs; I need to check on you.”

Shachi and Penguin wolf whistled as Law pulled Kid after him beneath deck.

\---

“They’ve shifted,” Law said, leaning against his lover’s side with his hands on his bump. “Wait, what’s that?”

“It’s a contraction, I think,” Kid answered.

“It ripples across your abdomen and ends near your back?”

Kid nodded, and Law twisted to kiss him.

“It’s starting, all right. Let me know when they start getting closer together.”

“OK,” Kid said.

“Do you want to go upstairs, or just stay here?”

“I think I’ll take a nap and maybe try to finish my knitting. You can go upstairs if you want.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me with you?” Law asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you completely sure?”

“Yes, Law.”

Law kissed him again, and Kid returned the kiss.

“Go,” the Omega encouraged him.

“You’ll let me know if anything happens? You promise?”

“I’m not about to try to give birth to quadruplets alone; I don’t want to kill all of us in the process. I’ll call you.”

\---

When Law re-entered their bedroom a few hours later, he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He hadn’t intended to drink, but with everyone so happy and generously offering him a share of whatever they had brought he couldn’t resist the temptation. He had only had a few samples, but the nearly eight months of abstinence had worn his alcohol tolerance down.

“Hey,” he murmured as he pressed himself against his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Hi,” Kid answered, breathing heavy and laced with pain.

“You’re all soaked through,” Law commented, frowning as he ran his hands over the wet fabric of the Omega’s clothes.

“There’s six minutes between and you didn’t answer my calls.”

“Six?” Law repeated, alarmed. “Why didn’t you come upstairs to get me?”

“Because I’m starting to dilate, and when I attempted to get up my water broke.”

“ _Shit_.” Law took a moment to collect his wits. “I’m sorry, Kid; I must not have heard the phone over the noise. I’ll help you get these clothes off; you must be uncomfortable. Is there a while since your water broke?”

“Half an hour? I’m not sure.”

“Kid, I’m so sorry-”

“Fuck you being sorry!” Kid roared. “Help me out of these damn clothes and then get those kids out before I strangle you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quadruplets are three boys and a girl; Gawain, Daveth, Mattias, and Caterina. Mattias and Daveth are identical twins while Gawain and Caterina are fraternal. Mattias, Daveth, and Caterina are all Alphas, Gawain an Omega.


End file.
